


Command me to be well

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: — Стив решил, что мы с тобой встречаемся. Он подумал, что мы вместе… Ну знаешь, как пара. Придурок, — фыркнул Старк и посмотрел на застывшего парня поверх разобранного механизма.Уголки губ Питера стремительно опустились, а на глаза вдруг навернулись слёзы. Тони посмотрел в карие наполненные болью глаза, и у него дыхание перехватило.— О, ты видимо тоже думал, что… — Старк оборвал сам себя.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Command me to be well

**— Ты однозначно ему нравишься, чувак. Он привёз тебя до школы, а до этого глаз с тебя не спускал! Это же очевидно, Питер! — Нед возбуждённо размахивал руками, проталкиваясь через плотную толпу школьников.**

_— Тони, ты старше его вдвое, о чём ты думаешь? Ему даже семнадцати нет! — Кэп грузно припечатал кулак к столу, отчего задребезжали инструменты._

**— Ты надумываешь, Нэд. Это ни за что не может оказаться взаимным. Тони помог из-за ранения, ничего больше.**

_— Ты последние мозги отморозил, Кэп? Думаешь, что я с мальчишкой?.. Ты в своём уме?_

**— Но ты подумай, Питер, а если он всё-таки…**

_— Ты носишься с ним, обнимаешь, вы вместе гуляете. Разве Питер не влюблён?.._

_**— Совсем с ума сошёл? Он точно не влюблён в меня.** _

***

— Стив решил, что мы с тобой встречаемся, — Тони вставил эту реплику между рассказом о прошедшем дне и заметкой о работе паровых генераторов.

— Что? — Питер замер и поднял испуганный взгляд, отвёртка застыла на месте и чуть не трещала в сильных пальцах.

— Он подумал, что мы вместе… Ну знаешь, как пара. Придурок, — фыркнул Старк и посмотрел на застывшего парня поверх разобранного механизма.

Всё тело Питера напряглось, руки начали дрожать, отчего нервный стук металла о металл разбежался по мастерской.

— Не переживай так, парень, — фыркнул мужчина, замечая, что краски стремительно покинули мальчишеское лицо. — Главное, мы знаем, что это бред собачий.

Питер отложил отвёртку. Старк снова оторвался от машины, чтобы послать парню ободряющую улыбку. Ничего, зато Питер будет готов выслушать этот бред от кого-то из команды и не умереть от смущения на месте. Но Паркер был не просто смущён, как мужчина думал изначально. Уголки его губ стремительно опустились, а на глаза вдруг навернулись слёзы. Тони посмотрел в карие наполненные болью глаза, и у него дыхание перехватило.

— О, ты видимо тоже думал, что… — Старк оборвал сам себя.

Питер отвернул голову и быстро сморгнул слёзы, пряча руки в карманы. Хотелось треснуть проклятого Неда. Паркер же знал, что так и будет, не мог он нравится самому Тони. И все эти касания, объятия и забота — только лишь платоническая забота о упавшем с крыши ребёнке, а не что-то большее, как ему хотелось верить. Он был глуп. Так глуп.

— Питер, послушай, — нашёлся Тони, протягивая руку к дрожащему плечу. Питер отскочил от прикосновения, как от огня, и яростно замотал головой.

— Всё хорошо, мистер Старк. Извините, я в порядке, — пробормотал он, но каждое чёртово слово сопровождалось всхлипами. От собственной глупости удавиться хотелось. Размечтался. Разве он нужен кому-то? Разве он нужен Тони Старку?

— Питер, — вздохнул мужчина. Питер рискнул посмотреть на него, и тут же увидел во взгляде вину. От этого отчаяние в груди расплылось ещё сильнее.

— Знаете, мне пора, — перебил Питер и поспешил на выход широкими шагами. Рюкзак с дивана он подхватил паутиной, на ходу бормоча прощания, — до свидания, мистер Старк, извините.

Чтобы не заметить, как трясутся от рыданий его плечи, нужно быть слепым.

Тони хмурился, смотря ему вслед, но не двинулся. Он не мог заставить себя поспешить за мальчишкой, потому что ему нечего было сказать. Чем Старк утешит Питера? Скажет: «Извини, пацан, ты, конечно, замечательный, но младше меня на двадцать лет и ведёшь себя, как ребёнок, половину времени», — или что? Он расстроит мальчика ещё больше. Хотя куда больше?

Первый вечер он топился в виски и чувствовал себя идиотом, который не только не заметил влюблённости мальчишки, не только неосознанно потакал ей, а ещё и ноги вытер в конце, будто это ничего не значит.

На второй вечер виски снова оказался в стакане.

На третий день он как-то оказался в Китае, заваленный работой и совещаниями по горло. Может, совпадение, может — Пеппер что-то прознала.

Не то чтобы работа помогла, а вот казино и девушки — помогли однозначно. До того момента, как Карен не прислала оповещение — у мальчишки нервный срыв. В истории браузера — последние новости с фотографиями: Тони у бара с невероятной красоты танцовщицей.

— Позаботься о парне, Брюси, — так Тони решил эту проблему. Старк понадеялся, что за неделю, которую он будет отсутствовать, всё немного уляжется.

Когда Тони вернулся, Питер испарился из экосистемы Башни, будто его там никогда и не было. Команда тревожилась, смотрела на Тони волком, но когда мужчине было вообще дело до того, что о нём думают?

Без Питера мастерская опустела. Чёртов мальчишка разбросал свои вещи на каждом углу, и теперь они оставались лежать на своих местах, будто в назидание — нагнетали, заставляли чувствовать себя виноватым. Тони отодвигал эти мысли на задний план не без помощи отсутствия сна и присутствия алкоголя. Ну не может он ничего дать мальчишке. Не может втянуть его в отношения, которые наверняка окончатся фиаско. Он просто привык к щебетанию над ухом. Ничего. Всё пройдёт. Возможно, скоро Питер поймёт, как был глуп, и отречётся от глупых чувств. Возможно, возненавидит бывшего наставника. Всяко лучше, чем быть с ним вместе.

На вторую неделю привычка даже не думала исчезать — стала болезненной, будто колола каждым напоминанием.

— Этот парень просто невероятен, три тонны за раз — и это не предел, — восхищённо выдавал Брюс за ужином.

— Ты молодец, что поступил как взрослый. Питер поймёт тебя, — капал Стив, непонятно как пробираясь в мастерскую.

— Что-то Паучок тренировку пропустил, а обещал быть, — журила Наташа посреди боя, пытаясь задать трёпки Сэму.

Тони пытался игнорировать, но заветное имя вгрызалось подкорку и не отпускало.

— Да не мог же я… — бормотал Тони и сжимал пальцами переносицу.

В самом деле. Не влюбился же он в пацана в два раза младше и в сто раз добрее. Тони ещё не совсем из ума выжил для такого.

На третью неделю пацану надоело прятаться, он стал приходить в Башню. Старку стало только хуже — парень был рядом, Тони мог поклясться, что слышал его запах, когда поднимался из мастерской. Но вот Старка он избегал виртуозно, не попавшись на глаза ни разу. При этом Питер посетил почти всех Мстителей, кроме наставника. Маленький чертёнок будто дразнился.

— Как там Питер? — спустя месяц Тони официально сдался и пришёл в мастерскую к Беннеру только ради этого вопроса.

— Ему лучше, — коротко ответил мужчина, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Надеюсь, он выбросит эти глупости из головы, — легко улыбнулся Старк, словно с облегчением. На деле же он ждал ответа от Брюса, желательно отрицательного. Что Питер не забыл, скорее наоборот — что парню хоть немного хочется вернуться.

— Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, Тони, — Брюс снял очки, устало потёр переносицу и наконец посмотрел прямо на Старка.

— Попросишь меня держаться подальше? — фыркнул Тони, избегая прямого взгляда. Конечно, каждый из Мстителей его от Питера отгородит бетонным забором, лишь бы он не дурил мальчику голову.

— Не совсем, — ответ удивил, — возможно, он придёт к тебе поговорить. Отреагируй, как взрослый, ладно? Парню не просто. Скажи ему правду: что ты думаешь по поводу всего этого. И сдержись от подколов, ему непросто.

— Конечно, я скажу. Постараюсь не задеть его нежные чувства, — хохотнул Тони. От мысли о приходе Питера по телу разлилась радость. — Я знаю, какая молодежь впечатлительная.

И сбежал, чтобы не видеть, как Брюс смотрит ему вслед с сомнением.

Питеру понадобилась неделя, чтобы прийти. Тони мог поклясться, что узнал его по шагам — шаркающие шаги в подранных кедах, на которые без слёз тяжело было взглянуть.

— Паучок? — спросил мужчина. Тон был удивлённый, голос охрип — горло сжалось в неожиданном спазме. Парень здесь. Он пришёл.

— Мистер Старк, — Питер громко сглотнул и потупился. И не увидел, что Тони смотрит на него, как на долбаного Мессию. — Мы можем поговорить?

Тони просто кивнул. Он боялся, что голос подведёт, его самоконтроль сдавал, потому что всё внутри вдруг завопило. Питер здесь. Он пришёл. Подавленный, расстроенный, но близкий и тёплый.

— О чём? — осторожно спросил мужчина, вливая собранность в голос. Чёрт, не мог же он в свои сорок дрожать, как мальчишка? Ещё перед кем? Перед другим мальчишкой, которого сам же и прогнал?

— Вы не могли бы… — Питер запнулся. Румянец мучительно красным пятном расплылся по лицу, мальчик неловко помолчал, пожевал губу и глубоко вздохнул. Тони следил за каждым движением, как зачарованный. — Я хочу поговорить о том, что случилось. Брюс сказал, мне нужно понять, что вы думаете об этом. Только скажите, и я больше не приду, просто… — он судорожно вдохнул и замолчал.

— Просто? — мягко подтолкнул Тони, у него внутри что-то сжалось от слёз, которые мальчишка еле сдерживал.

— Мне так стыдно перед вами. Я был глуп, раз мог подумать, что у меня есть шанс. Извините.

Тони поморщился от формулировки. Чёрт. Питер заслуживал всех шансов, намного лучше, чем те, что мог предложить Тони.

— Успокойся, Пит, я уже обо всём забыл, — он бы похлопал мальчишку по плечу, даже по-отечески обнял бы, показывая, что всё в норме. Только Питер на слово «забыл» отреагировал как-то болезненно: вздрогнул, сжался, а его лицо исказилось от новой порции слёз.

Тони в момент понял, что собирается делать и внутренне возмутился. Да как он?.. Разве это видано? Не мог же он?! И ещё сотню предложений с восклицательными знаками на конце. Он возмутился, но себя не остановил.

Пришлось нагнуться, чтобы с первого раза прижаться к дрожащим губам всего на секунду. Только бы Питера немного успокоило, только бы он расслабился и перестал дрожать, как осиновый лист.

— Тогда у меня другое предложение, — хрипло проговорил мужчина. Паркер замер, смотрел на него ошеломлённо и не предпринимал ровным счётом ничего. Второе прикосновение к губам выбило из Тони дрожащий выдох удовольствия, который заставил всё в Паучке перевернуться вверх дном.

— Не поможешь? — осведомился мужчина и потёрся о его щеку, зарываясь носом в короткие кудряшки.

Питера отрезвило, а затем будто силой швырнуло в руки Тони. Он нашёл ухмыляющиеся губы и впился с упорством подростка, который впервые дорвался до поцелуев.

— Тише, — Тони мягко отшатнулся от его напора. Питер успел проклясть свой пыл, подумал, что сейчас его оттолкнут, Тони же не мог целовать его всерьёз.

Но Старк переубедил одним мановением языка, который прошёлся по нижней губе, успокаивая нетерпеливого парня.

— Мистер Старк, — зашептал Питер потеряно и отпрянул, напрягшись всем телом. Не мог же мужчина?.. Он ведь ещё месяц назад говорил о подобном с усмешкой. Так что же могло измениться?

— Тони, — мягко исправил мужчина, его руки опутали напряжённого парня, реактор вжался куда-то в район ключиц, — зови меня Тони.

Да уж. Похоже, изменилось всё.


End file.
